TzHaar Fight Pit
The TzHaar Fight Pit is a minigame in which players fight against each other in a free-for-all arena. It is located in the TzHaar City. The winner is crowned champion once everyone else has been killed. Killing someone ejects them out of the arena and into the waiting area. Please note this is a 'Safe' minigame. If you die during this minigame, you will retain all of your items. The Waiting Room The waiting room is little more than a small enclosure. Here, players wait for the next game, converse, watch the current game, or form teams. Inside the waiting room is a small pillar. By clicking it, players can view various areas of the gameplay area. Gameplay and General Strategy Basic Gameplay The rules of the Fight Pits are simple: the last man standing, wins. Winners will receive a red skull icon above their head, signifying them as the winner. The winner can either re-enter the waiting room and collect a reward of Tokkul, or they can wait in the gameplay area for the next game to begin. Equipment The Fight Pits is an 'anything goes' minigame: any weapon or armour type can be used, with the exception of the dwarf multicannon. This makes the game very popular for high-leveled players wearing Barrows armour or using Ancient Magicks. Basic Strategy *'Teams:' Many players will agree to 'team up' in the waiting room. After all other enemies have been defeated, player of a team either take turns winning or then turn on each other. This is a very popular strategy of clans. *'Hiding:' An often-ridiculed strategy, hiding consists of concealing oneself in a remote corner of the gameplay area, waiting for the various players and teams to weaken each other. *'The waiting game:' A very common strategy in which a player waits where all the fights are going on, waiting for someone to attack them while the other's weaken each other. Monsters After a certain amount of time, waves of various Tzhaar creatures will appear and attack remaining players. These waves consist of Tz-Kih (level 22), Tz-Kek (level 45), and Tok-Xil (level 90), and come in large numbers. Reward The last player standing is rewarded with Tokkul, the money of the Tzhaar. The amount varies, based on the combined combat levels of the players the winner defeated. (Her or his own level is not included) Anyone who walks out during a game is also not included. Tokkul can be redeemed at many different Tzhaar shops around the city. Becoming champion is also one of the Hard level Karamja Achievement Diary Tasks. History The TzHaar massacre occurred here on the 13 May 2008, the day that TokTz-Ket-Dill was released. It was possible to attack other players in the Fight Pits waiting room, and players would lose their items if they died. This was fixed later in the day, and some players were also banned for bug abuse. Rangers and mages fighting in the arena even sometimes attacked the players waiting to play the game in order to win valuables. It was later referred to as the "TzHaar massacre", based on the Falador Massacre. Category:Minigames Category:Player vs Player Arenas Category:TzHaar